Laura en AMERICA! QUE PASEEE
by XxMeli J NightlyxX
Summary: Que pasa cuando los personajes de Inuyasha deciden ir al show de Laura en America a confesar sus sentimientos y secretos...solo locura y caos R
1. ParteI: Engaño con mi reencarnacion

Inuyasha no nos pertenece y no tenemos dinero así que ni piensen en demandarnos ni nos pertenece el show de Laura en América esto es por pura diversión -.-

Nota: Esta fanfic fue hecha con ayuda de la co-autora Tomoyo también conocida como Dianix-Dianix la idea surgió en el Messenger en momentos de aburrimiento y aparentemente mucha azúcar jajaja. Esperamos que les guste es en buen entretenimiento y humor, nada serio.

El show en el que aparecerán los personajes de Inuyasha es el de "Laura en América" asi que si nunca lo han visto no se preocupen solo imaginasen cualquier tipo de show con peleas y infidelidades como "Jerry Springer." Utilizamos a Laura porque su programa era muy gracioso con la forma en que descubre a quienes engañan…bueno eso es todo disfruten Jane.-

**LAURA EN AMERICA**

**PARTE 1 DEL ESPECIAL DE INUYASHA!!**

_Música de Laura en América. La audiencia aplaude y la Srta. Laura aparece con sus blusa-suéter de siempre, color beige, jeans pegados, y bien pintada. _

_S__e para en medio de la audiencia::_

**Laura:**Bienvenidos! Que sentirían ustedes si el hombre al que ustedes aman las engañaran con su reencarnación!!! OH dios mío en que se esta

convirtiendo este mundo… pues en este súper especial tenemos a los personajes de Inuyasha en "Mi hombre mitad demonio me engaña con mi Reencarnación."

_::Audiencia se queda en blanco o.O::_

**Laura:** Que clase de audiencia me trajeron hoy? _::saca una escopeta::_ aplaudan o me los tiro!

_::Audiencia empieza aplaudir __desesperadamente y muy fuerte::_

**Laura: **Bien, así me gusta _::guarda escopeta, se sienta y cruza la pierna::_ ahora, esta chica era sacerdotisa

que cuidaba de un perla llamada chucon…

**Camarografo:**SHIKON!!

**Laura: **Ahh si _::lee tarjetas en su mano:: _shikon… bueno que pase Kikyo.

_::Kikyo entra la audiencia aplaude y ella se sienta a la par de Laura::_

**Laura: **Bienvenida a Laura en América Kikyo, es bueno tenerte aquí…

**Kikyo: **Gracias Srta. Laura a usted por permitirme estar aquí

**Laura:** Kikyo, tengo entendido que tu historia es muy triste

**Kikyo: **Si srta. Laura, muy larga y triste

**Laura: **Pues hazla corta porque solo dura una hora el show…

**Kikyo: O.o **Okay…pues yo estoy enamorada de un hanyou, no se porque la verdad, pero

estoy enamorada de el y…

**Laura: **Disculpa que te interrumpa pero que es un han..hayu…haio..

**Camarógrafo****: -.-; **HANYOU!!

**Laura: **Si eso…

**Kikyo: **Bueno el es mitad perro y mitad humano…

**Laura:** No pues por lo que me cuentan que te hizo si es un perro de hombre…

**Kikyo: **_::Achina los ojos de furia::_ ¿Puede dejar de interrumpirme!?!?!

**Laura: **_::También achina los ojos y saca su escopeta::_ Es mi programa hago lo que se

me de la pinché gana!!! _::El publico y Kikyo O.O::_

_::Llegan los de seguridad y le susurran en el __oído::_

**Seguridad1:** Dice el productor que baje la escopeta porque si no nos van a demandar de nuevo…

**Laura:** _::Baja la escopeta y regresa con Kikyo::_ Perdóname Kikyo es que son las

malditas pastillas las que me ponen de mal humor pero por favor sigue…

**Kikyo?.? **…como decía …umm…la cosa es que el me mato…bueno no el exactamente

sino que fue Naraku haciéndose pasar por el…pues yo pensé que era el…entonces yo lo

conjure a un árbol con una flecha esperando que al regresar de mi muerte el estuviera

ahí…pero no sabe donde lo encontré? SABE CON QUIEEEEN LO ENCONTRE?!

_::Laura deja de limarse las uñas al escuchar el grito de Kikyo::_

**Laura: **Adonde y con quien?? _::Haciéndose la que le interesa::_

**Kikyo: **Lo encuentro riéndose feliz, abrazando a esa mocosa desgraciada que dice ser mi

reencarnación…pero mucho mas fea.

**Laura: **_::gira s cabeza como un no::_ Ayy noo que barbaridad, pero que clase de perro

es…que desleal… y te había dicho que te amaba?

**Kikyo: **Pues no había necesidad el me lo había demostrado…

**Laura: **Matándote??

**Kikyo: **_::Suspira y sonroja de enojada:: _QUE NO HA ESCUCHADO NADA DE LO

QUE LE HE DICHO?!?!

**Laura: **_::mira las tarjetas que le levanta el camarógrafo::_ Ohh si, fue el tal

Na…Naru…Nakur…Nakua…

**Camarógrafo:** …..NARAKUUUUUU!!!

**Laura: **Si ese…el fue quien te mato…bueno pero veamos que dice _INUYASHA! _QUE

PASE EL PERROOOO!!!!

_::La audiencia abuchea::_

_**Audiencia:**__boooooo!!boooo!_

_::Inuyasha entra al set con cara de confundido y ve a Kikyo, trata de regresar fuera del_

_set pero los guardias no lo dejan pasar __así que decide irse a sentar::_

**Laura: **Bueno Inuyasha tu no estabas escuchando pero Kikyo nos contó toda la historia

que ha pasado entre ustedes…_::Se levanta de su asiento saca un periódico de a saber _

_donde y le pega en la cabeza a Inuyasha::_ … perro mal…perro malo…porque engañaste

a esta linda muchacha

**Inuyasha: **O.o pe…pe…pero yo no hice nada, fue ella la que me dejo clavado en ese

árbol por 50 AÑOS! 50 AÑOS SRTA. LAURA SIN PODER IR AL BAÑO NI COMER!!!!

**Laura: **_::Se dirige donde esta Kikyo le empieza a pegar con el periódico:: _

Eso esta mal!! Muy mal!!

**Kikyo:** Ouuu! ;

_::Laura se sienta después de haberle pegado a los dos, se acomoda el pelo y de nuevo cruza la pierna::_

**Laura:** Inuyasha, tu amas a Kikyo?

**Inuyasha: **Puess yo…pues yo… _::Kikyo lo mira con los ojos que le hace cuando lo hipnotiza:: _si claro

que la amo…

**Kikyo: **Entonces porque andas con esa MOCOSA!? Me voy por 50 míseros años y me dejas por mi reencarnación.

**Inuyasha: **Pues eso fue tu culpa, me dejas en un árbol solo como un perro abandonado _::pose dramática::_

sin dueño, sin amor… _::le hace ojitos igual al gato con botas y la audiencia suspira un awe::_ pero ahora estas

aquí además solo la ocupo para reunir los fragmentos de la perla, cuando los tenga no voy a necesitar de ella mas…

_::Laura lo mira sin creerle ni una sola palabra. A Kikyo le brillan los ojos::_

**Kikyo:** De verdad Inuyasha??

**Laura: **Entonces Inuyasha amas a Kikyo?

**Inuyasha; **Pues claro que si Srta. Laura…

**Laura**Entonces veremos que piensa alguien sobre esto…. QUE PASE LA MOCOSA…DIGO KAGOME!!!

**Inuyasha: O.O!! **

_::Entra Kagome al set, corre hacia donde se encuentra Kikyo y le da una cachetada y a Inuyasha le jala las orejas,_

_lle__gan los guardias y la llevan a su asiento::_

_::La audiencia aplaude y le grita a kagome: Dale su merecido al perro! Y a la bruja también!::_

**Kikyo: **Por que hiciste eso???

**Kagome: **Que no se supone que se tiene que hacer eso en estos programas? Además _::Se pone un dedo en los labios pensando::_

el productor me dijo…

**Inuyasha y Kikyo: O.o;**

**Laura: **Bueno Kagome tu escuchaste todo lo que dijo Inuyasha no es cierto?

**Inuyasha: **Que…QUEEE???

**Kagome: ** Ahh…siiii…ya me acorde…como que solo me ocupas para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla?

Y COMO ES QUE AMAS A KIKYO??? DESGRACIADO ABAJOOOO…ABAJOOO….ABAJOOOO!

**Inuyasha: **_::Se levanta después de haber caído al suelo violentamente:: _Kagome son mentiras tu sabes que tu eres la única en mi vida, y que no

quiero a nadie mas, eso se lo dije a esta bruja para que me dejara en paz.

_::Kikyo saca sus papelitos de hechizos::_

**Kikyo: **Inuyasha…te voy a dejar clavado en otro árbol por mentiroso!!

**Kagome: **_::Le saca la lengua :-p!:: _ HAHA me ama a mi!! Me ama a mi! Ademas tu solo te lo quieres llevar al infierno porque

no te llevas a alguien mas?

**Kik****yo: **_::Pose pensativa::_ hmm….si tienes razón …_Sesshomaru_

**Laura: ****-.-; … **Kagome tu estas segura del amor que te profesa Inuyasha y de que no te engaña con Kikyo?

**Kagome: **Por supuesto que estoy segura, esa bruja solo nos quiere separar con sus mentiras.

**Laura: ** Pues yo no estaría tan segura…. Mira este video!!

_::En el video sale Inuyasha con Kikyo__ besándose en una esquina, Kikyo le agarra el trasero a Inuyasha… y pues imaginasen lo demás::_

**Kagome: **Inuyashaaa!! Como pudiste?! ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! _::Inuyasha cae al suelo con su cara::_

Srta. Laura yo confié en el yo … yo _::Se pone a llorar, Kikyo se pone a reír histéricamente::_

**Inuyasha:** _::Se le acerca a Kagome lentamente le pone su mano en su hombro::_ Lo siento Kagome de veras yo no quería…

_::Laura se les queda viendo y __sonríe macabramente::_

**Laura:** Y tu Inuyasha estas seguro de que Kagome te ha sido fiel?

**Kagome y Inuyasha: O.o**

**Laura: **Todo esto después de estos comerciales!

_**::comerciales::**_

_Aparece Sesshomaru_

_**Seshumaru: **__Estan cansados de que su maquillaje se les corra, ahora en esta gran oferta _

_no se llevan 1 ni 2 sino 3 sombras Sesshi-sama por el precio de una. En la piscina, en la_

_lluvia y en cualquier lado en donde haya agua su sombra no se quita ES ASOMBROSO!_

_LLAMEN YA AL 1-555-Sesshy …Suave, bello Sesshumaru makeup! _

_Colores disponibles: Rojo, rojo crema, rojo rosa, rojo claro, rojo rojo._

_**Después de comerciales::**_

**Inuyasha: ** Con quien me engañaste zorra desgraciada!!

**Kagome: **Con nadie… con quien te iba a engañar…

**Inuyasha: **Es con ese monje pervertido verdad!!! Aquella vez te vi haciendole ojitos a

ese maldito depravado de seguro te gusto como te toco el trasero la ultima vez…

_::El __camarógrafo le indica a Laura quien esta bien entretenida viendo la discusión entre los dos, que ya estaban al aire, _

_sale de su trance y vuelve hacia la __cámara::_

**Laura: **Estamos de regreso con "Mi hombre mitad demonio me engaña con mi

reencarnación". Y nos quedamos en que Kagome tal vez no le había sido tan fiel a

Inuyasha como el creía y veremos quien es quien le toco el trasero … Esto es lo que

nuestros investigadores captaron…denle al video!!

_::En el video sale Kouga con Kagome acorralada hacia una pared__ acariciándole el_

_brazo y ella sonriéndole__ coquetamente. Kouga pone su mano en la pierna de Kagome y_

_empieza a subir por su __falda y a besarla apasionadamente. Inuyasha se pone rojo de furia y_

_Kagome se pone muy nerviosa::_

**L****aura:** que pase Kuga ….KKK….Kogo

_**Camarógrafo**___Kougaaaa!!! -.-;

_:: entra K__ouga todo varonil y se dirige hacia Kagome y la levanta del asiento y la besa_

_apasionadamente … Inuyasha se l__evanta y se le tira en sima a Kouga ::_

**Seguridad****2: **traigan un pedazo de carne!!!

_::E__ntra otro de seguridad con un bistec el cual es colocado arriba de donde estaban_

_peleando. Kouga e__ Inuyasha paran de pelear y se sientan como dos buenos perritos _

_esp__erando que se le den su comida, la cola de Kouga se mueve de un lado a otro y las _

_orejas de Inuyasha se __movían también::_

**Laura: **Bien ya que tengo su atención _::recibe el bistec y se los enseña a los dos jóvenes::_ el que se porte mejor se lo ganara.

_::Los dos se sientan en sus respectivos lugares a la par de Kagome.::_

**Inuyasha: **Lobo tonto como te atreves a besar a mi mujer!!

**Kouga: **Para comenzar no es tu mujer! Y segundo se mas fino con tus palabras…

**Laura: **Kuga tengo entendido que quieres pedirle algo a Kagome y también le quieres

confesar que _::lee tarjetitas::_ O.O bueno es mejor que tu se lo digas…

**Kouga: **Es Kouga Srta. Laura y Si Srta. Laura yo quería pedirle a Kagome _::se arrodilla enfrente de Kagome, _

_Inuyasha es agarrado por tres hombre de seguridad:: _

**Inuyasha: **Kouga no te atrevas!! AHHH suéltenme…

**Kikyo: **Esto se pone interesante…

**Kagome: ****O.o**

**Kouga:** Tu me dijiste que la razón por la cual no te casabas conmigo era porque no tenia

un trabajo que nos pudiera mantener y tenias razón. Pero ahora tengo un buen trabajo…

mas bien un buen NEGOCIO!! Y por eso _::saca un diamante de igual al de Jennifer López::_ me hicieras el honor de ser tu esposo?

**Laura, Kikyo y Kagome: O.O-********diamante!! ** Que bonito!! Se parece al de Jennifer Lopez!

**Kouga:** Mi querida Kagome… este es el de Jennifer López se lo compre a Ben hace poco.

**Audiencia: **Awwweeeeeeeeeee!!

**Inuyasha: **keh… yo hubiera conseguido uno mas grande… y quien es BEN?

**Kagome: ** Bueno yo…yo no se que decir, es una anillo precioso pero… pensándolo bien

como es que pudiste comprar una anillo de esta magnitud?

**Kouga:**_ ::se ríe nerviosamente:: _Pues veras después de la ultima noche que pasamos

juntos y que me rechazaste cuando te propuse matrimonio por la razón del trabajo-

**Kagome: **Queee?? Cuando… yo no me acuerdo de eso… _::Haciéndose la inocente::_

**Laura:**Pues nosotros te recordaremos…adelante con las siguientes imágenes!

_:: En el video salen Kouga incandosele a Kagome-_

_**Kouga: **__Kagome te casarías conmigo ::saca un anillo pequeño que parece de plastico::_

_::Kagome ve el anillo y se rie nerviosamente::_

_**Kagome: **__o.O umm… Kouga…wow… umm… no se que decirte es muy halagador ::tratando de hallar alguna excusa:: pero veraz… yo…yo necesito un hombre que _

_me pueda mantener y tu pues no tienes ni trabajo…no creo que seria lo mas adecuado._

_**Kouga: **__::apunto de llorar:: Lo siento Kagome! Es cierto! Pero te prometo que _

_Encontrare un trabajo q me de mucho dinero para poder mantenerte y que nunca te haga falta nada ni a nuestros pequeños!_

_**Kagome: **__Eh…si jejeje…tu has eso…_

_**Kouga:**__Y te casaras conmigo?_

_**Kagome: **__ Umm… pues … si porque no ::Kagome: espero que no encuentre trabajo::_

_::FIN DE VIDEO ::_

**Laura: **Bueno Kagome que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

**Inuyasha: **_**::entre dientes:: **_Si Kagome que dirás ahora?!?!?...bruja interesada!

**Kagome: **Oye! Yo no soy ninguna interesada me quede contigo en pocilgas todo

Por ayudarte a recoger los malditos fragmentos y para que? Para que me engañara

Con la muertita esa!

**Kikyo: **Heyy!! A mi no me eches la culpa de que seas una zorra interesada!

_::Kikyo y Kagome se agarran de los pelos::_

**Seguridad1:** Las quitamos?

**Seguridad2:** Nah… déjalas que se desahoguen un rato…

**Seguridad3: **Ademas al publico les gusta

_::PUBLICO GRITA DE EMOCION!::_

XxXoooooXxXOOOOxXxooooXxX XxXoooooXxXOOOOxXxooooXxX XxXoooooXxXOOOOxXxooooXxX

_En la segunda parte de LAURA EN AMERICA ::música de Laura en América::_

_Separaran a Kikyo y a Kagome de la pelea o son demasiados arganes lo de seguridad para hacerlo?_

_Cual es el trabajo/negocio misterioso de Kouga?_

_Hay alguien mas que quiere confesarle su amor a Kagome…alguien inesperado y alguien quiere hacer lo mismo con INUYASHA?!_

_Todo esto y mas en la segunda parte del ESPECIAL: "Mi hombre mitad demonio me engaña con mi reencarnación!"_

Bueno esa es la primera parte de mis locas ocurrencias y desde luego de Tomoyo, si les gusta por favor dejen un comentario así sabré si seguirla o no.

Gracias por leer!! XD


	2. ParteII:Amor no tan amor

Inuyasha no nos pertenece y no tenemos dinero así que ni piensen en demandarnos ni nos pertenece el show de Laura en América esto es por pura diversión -.-

Nota: Sigan mandando sus comentario e ideas serán bienvenidas!! O incluso si les quieren hacer preguntas a los personajes tambien son bienvenidas…

es para otra idea en el fic !

Este fic es dedicado a las personas que mandaron comentarios!! Sin ustedes no habria una segunda parte _::apunto de llorar:: _thank you… thank you

**LAURA EN AMERICA**

**PARTE 2 DEL ESPECIAL DE INUYASHA**

"**Amor…no tan amor…hoy te quiero confesar…!"**

**Laura: **Estamos de vuelta con la parte dos de nuestro espacial de Inuyasha en Laura en America. Estabamos en que el perrito-

**Inuyasha:** Heyyyy….a quien le llamas perrito?

_::Le pega a Inuyasha con el __periódico enrollado en la cabeza::_

**Inuyasha: **Ouuuuch…._::murmura vieja bruja::_

**Laura: **Cállate que estoy hablando, bueno decía, este _::mira a Inuyasha con desagrado::_ engañaba a estas dos chicas Kikyo y Kagome

_::Kikyo y Kagome están amarradas en sus asientos::_

**Kikyo: **Por tu _beep _culpa estamos así _beep_!! Eeeh de donde salio eso…

_::Kikyo se asusta y Inuyasha salta sobre su asiento en posición de ataque::_

**Inuyasha: **Que fue eso? Grrrrr……

**Laura:** Lo instalaron hace una hora porque ustedes parecen tener un vocabulario muy elegante... _::siendo sarcastica::_

**Inuyasha: **O sea que cada vez que diga _beep _o _beep _o _beep….beep…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp ::se escucha un estallido y sale _

_humo del techo del estudio::_

**Kouga: **Que imbecil #$ eres de veras! Que nunca te puedes comportar como un buen perro…

**Laura: **Y tuuu lobito puedes dejar de decir malas palabras!

**Kouga:** Lo siento Srta. Laura -.-

**Camarografo: **Lo arreglaran dentro de media hora!

**Laura: **Bueno ya que. Y SEGUIMOS con mi grandioso programa!

_::audiencia: O.o__ solo una persona aplaude::_

**Laura: **_::se toma 7 pastillas de un solo. La audiencia y los invitados: O.O con razón!:: _Entonces Kagome ya decidiste con quien

te vas a quedar? Te casaras con el lobito? Yo lo haría por un anillo como ese _::le hace ojitos a Kouga::_

**Inuyasha: **Nada ella es mi mujer de nadie mas…

**Kikyo**Y yo que?!?!

**Inuyasha: **No pues si quieres tu también, tengo amor para las dos

**Kagome: **Yo no soy tu mujer! Y eres un desgraciado…perro…mujeriego!! ABAJO!

_::Cae Inuyasha pum!::_

**Kouga: **Kagome el no te merece casate conmigo!

**Kagome: **Bueno pues esto si es muy repentino…y pues… no se si…. Yo

_::15 minutos después todos aburridos y Kagome no termina::_

**Laura: **Bueno mientras la mocosa…digo Kagome se decide si se va a casar o no sigamos con nuestro siguiente caso. Este caso es

muy peculiar y pues desde luego nuestros invitados son peculiares… este caso se llama "Amor…no tan Amor…hoy te quiero confesar…!",

y para comenzar tenemos a nuestra primera invitada de este segmento SANGOOOO!

**Camarógrafo**_::apunto de hablar:: …. O.O lo dijo bien!_

_::Audiencia le aplaude a Laura por que por fin dijo bien un nombre y a Sango cuando entra::_

**Laura: **Bienvenida Tango…

**Camarógrafo****: -.-; **sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser realidad

**Sango:**Ahem…es Sango Srta. Laura

**Laura: **Sango…Tango misma diferencia, pero bueno, estas aquí para hablarnos de tu relación con _::lee tarjetitas:: _ UN MONJE!! Oye que

depravada… _::le levanta las cejas::_ no lo dejaste seguir en su camino espiritual eh?

_::Sango murmura: Si supiera que el depravado a veces es el::_

**Sango: **Este… pues….si mire la relación entre el monje Miroku y yo es muy bonita a pesar de ciertas cosas… hacemos lo que las parejas normales

suelen hacer, ya sabe ir a cazar demonios yo con mi bumerang y el con su agujero negro…_suspiro de amor_… todo muy romántico.

**Laura:** O.o ahh si…pues Sango tu novio esta aquí con nosotros… que pase el Monje depravado…digo Miroku

_::Audiencia aplaude y algunas mujeres de la audiencia le agarran el trasero a Miroku::_

**Miroku:** Heyy…heyyy… ahora se como se sienten las mujeres _::se cubre su tesoro con sus manos ve a Laura y corre hacia donde ella y se le_

_arrodilla:: _Ohh…pero que belleza… quisiera ser madre de mis hijos?

**Laura: **_::ojos brillando:: _Pues yo…yo

_::Sango se levanta y lo jala por las orejas::_

**Sango: **Sientate MIROKU….

**Laura: **Yo le iba a decir que no…

**Todos:** Si como no…

**Laura:** No me hagan sacar la escopeta. _::todos se callan::_ Miroku, tu tienes algo que confesarle a Sango ¿no es cierto?

**Sango: **Que hiciste Miroku?! Dejaste alguna chica embarazada?!? Te metiste con esta vieja _::apunta a Laura::_

**Laura: **COMO QUE VIEJA!! Yo todavía estoy en mis 30's… de veras… de veras…ayy esta bien en mis 40's…de veras… de ve…

_::se toma otras 7 pastillas:: _

**Miroku:** Sango no es nada de eso…yo te quiero decir que-

**Laura: **La confesión del monje después de este comercial…

**Miroku: **Hey!!

_**.::COMERCIAL::.**_

_Aparece Kagome con una escoba__ haciendo limpieza en su casa del tiempo actual…_

_Sesshomaru: Cansada de hacer toda la limpieza de la casa? Barrer, limpiar ventanas y todo lo demás que hacen los humanos ridículos…_

_Director: Sesshy eso no esta en el libreto ¿como esperas que te compren el producto si llamas al consumidor ridículo?_

_Sessho__maru: Ayyy esta bien! Y es la ultima vez que me dices SESSHY, la próxima te envenenare con mis garras!_

_Director::ríe nerviosamente:: esta bien…no me mates… de nuevo… toma numero 101_

_::hacen la toma de nuevo esta vez sale bien y Kagome dice si con su cabeza::_

_Luego apa__rece Shipo sentado con sus brazos cruzados muy molesto mientras Inuyasha le pega puñetazos en la cabeza_

_Sessho__maru: ¿Cansado de que te molesten por ser mas pequeño y no te puedes defender?_

_::Shipo hace si con su cabeza::_

_Sessho__maru: O simplemente te sientes solo y quieres maltratar a alguien ya que tus propios sirvientes no te sirven de mucho para eso ::se queda sin aire::_

_::Sale Naraku y dice si con su cabeza y luego saca el dedo jaja::_

_Sesshomaru__: Estupido Naraku… Bueno si te pasa alguno de estos casos llama ya! Y te mandaremos un JAKEN! Si un JAKEN! El limpia,_

_P__rotege, lo puedes mandar a tu antojó, te seguirá adonde tu vayas! Y si llamas en los próximos 30 minutos no solo te daremos el Jaken_

_a mitad de precio__ y sino que también te daremos una RIN! Si ella te hace caso en todo lo que digas, sirve para cuando no tienes a_

_nadie a quien mandar, sal de tu casa y dile que se quede ahí y no se mueve de su lugar! __Así es de obediente… así que llama ya a _

_1-555-Sesshy sirvientes obedientes no es un lujo es una necesidad…_

_-- Por la compra de tu Jaken te daremos una replica de la bufanda de Sesshumaru, una mascara de Sesshumaru y una sombra sesshy-sama rojo crema. _

_Estos objetos son necesarios si quieres que Jaken y Rin te hagan caso! . LLAMA YA!_

_**.::FIN COMERCIAL::.**_

**Laura:** Y estamos de vuelta con "Amor…no tan amor…hoy te quiero confesar" y nos quedamos con Miroku quien le iba a confesar algo a Sango, sigamos…

**Miroku:** Pues como te decía Sango… yo te quiero decir algo que me ha estado molestando por un buen tiempo, tu eres una chica muy linda y pues igual tu

trasero pero… me interesa alguien mas y su trasero también, es tan redondito y tan….

**Publico: Oooohhh!!**

**Sango:** ¿Dime quien es!? ¿DIMEEE?! Que ahora la mato… me costo que ya no le tocaras el trasero a otras chicas no te voy a perder a ninguna aprovechada!

**Miroku: **Pues… no me has perdido a una chica aprovechada

**Señora de publico: Y TODAVIA LA DEFIENDE QUE DESCARADO! DEJALO IR NO TE MERECE!**

**Sango: **Miroku yo …yo … te amo… no me puedes hacer esto… dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo?

**Miroku: **Oh querida Sango, es ahí donde esta el problema, yo … yo soy GAYYYY!!!

**TODOS: O.O!!!!!!!! QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?!?!?!?!**

**Inuyasha: **Jajajajajaja el monje pervertido es GAY!? Wow quien lo iba a pensar, que ironia _::riéndose histéricamente::_

**Miroku: ** Si y no solo eso _::se dirige donde se encuentra Inuyasha se le arrodilla y lo toma por su mano:: _me harias el honor de tener hijos conmigo?

_::Sango se desmaya, Inuyasha salta del susto detrás de Kikyo y Kagome::_

**Laura: **Llevense a la que se desmayo me va arruinar el piso… _::los de seguridad se llevan a Sango::_

**Inuyasha: ****¿**Estas loco?!? Yo no soy Gay! Kikyo, Kagome ayúdenme….sálvenme

**Kagome: **Por mi que te viole… hmph

**Kikyo: **Pues lo mismo digo …hmph

**Inuyasha:** Oigan chicas no sean asi!!

**Miroku:** INUYASHAAA TE AMOOOO!! _::Trata de tocarle el trasero a Inuyasha pero falla::_

**Laura: **Miroku si eres gay ¿porque le pides a todas las chicas que tengan tu hijo y porque les tocas el trasero?

**Miroku: **Ahh pues es para disimular, se imaginan tener a monje gay en el show los demonios se burlarían ya no me tuvieran respeto…

entonces se me hizo un habito, pero desde que tuvimos un momento tan bonito con Inuyasha en los ríos termales…

**Inuyasha:** ¿QUE? ¿CUANDO? yo no me acuerdo que hayamos tenido un momentito romántico ya te dije monje pervertido no soy-

**Laura:** ¿Inuyasha estas seguro de eso?

**Inuyasha:** Pue..pues claro que estoy seguro…creo

**Laura: **Pues nuestras cámaras captaron esto… y aquí están las IMÁGENES!!

_::.VIDEO.::_

_En el video sale Inuyasha y Miroku desnudos en el rio de aguas termales. Inuyasha parece muy pero muy borracho hasta el extremo de no _

_poder pararse. Miroku parece estar mas sobrio, Inuyasha se le acerca._

_INUYASHA: Mi…__**jick**__…Miroku…__**jick**__...nunca te habia dicho que tienes …__**jick**__… unos ojos muy boni…__**jick**__…bonitos_

_MIROKU: De verdad Inuyasha?_

_INUYASHA: Siiiiiii…de veritas de veritas…__**jick**_

_MIROKU: Pues tu también tienes unos ojos muy bonitos Inuyasha… -__**se sonroja-**_

_INUYASHA: Gracias Miroku…__**jick**__...por ser tan buen amigo…__**jick**__… Miroku?_

_MIROKU: Si Inuyasha?_

_INUYASHA: Nos deberíamos de salir creo que anda…__**jick**__…una…__**jick**__…culebra por aqui nos puede…__**jick**__…morder!_

_MIROKU: XD!_

_::.FIN DE VIDEO.::_

**Inuyasha: **Ese video fue alterado!! ESE PAPASOTE QUE SALE AHÍ NO SOY YO!! SI SE PARECE ASI DE APUESTO COMO YO PERO NO SOY YOOO!!

**Laura: **Nosotros no hacemos esas cosas! Ese video es legitimo…con que había una culebra?? _::le guiña el ojo a Inuyasha::_

**Inuyasha: **ESTABA BORRACHO!!!

**Laura: **O sea que si admites que eras tu?

**Miroku: **Inuyasha te amoooo!!!

**Inuyasha:** Mirokuuu…fue un malentendido estaba borracho…yo no…quitateee!!!

**Kikyo:** Le ayudamos?

**Kagome y Kikyo:** Nahh….

**Kouga:** Inuyasha…con que te lo tenias muy escondido…INUYASHA TIENE NOVIO…INUYASHA TIENE NOVIO!! XD

**Inuyasha:** Kouga CALLATE Lobo presumido!!

**Laura: **Bueno ya que hablaste Kouga… no tenias algo que confesarle a Kagome…

**Kouga: **Ahh…yo…bueno…si Kagome yo-

**Miroku: **Mariiiica tuu…mariica yooo… MARIIICAAA TODOSSS …**XD**

**TODOS: O.o;**

XxXoooooXxXOOOOxXxooooXxX XxXoooooXxXOOOOxXxooooXxX XxXoooooXxXOOOOxXxooooXxX

Que mala soy hasta aquí los dejo jajaja! En la tercera parte del especial:

¿Cuál es el secreto de Kouga?

¿Seguirá Miroku cantando Pluma Pluma Gay?

Habrán mas invitados que tienen secretos que revelar y amores que declarar!

**Muchas Gracias a:**

**Astarot: **Gracias por el consejo pero decidimos seguirla así… aunque nos la quiten si llega a pasar eso la subiremos en una pagina, pues

la idea es así como la de un guión de un talk show…y nos fijamos que hay muchos otros fics con el mismo formato…pero de igual forma

te agradecemos mucho la atención

**SerenaTsukinoMoon: **Nos alegra que te haya divertido!

**Kazuhi-chan:** El comercial se me ocurrió de repente jiji… pero nunca pense que seria algo que les gustaría o que fuera tan chistoso XD yay!

Espero que este comercial también te haya gustado aunque no creo que haya sido mejor que el ultimo .; Y tienes razon no se me ocurrió eso

de "me los tiro" pues aquí en mi país también tiene el otro significado jiji!! Pero igual en momentos de mucha azúcar como que no fluye mucho jajaja!

**Gabita:**Gracias por el comentario!! También a ti te gusto el comercial de Sesshomaru te mandara una muestra gratis de parte de Sesshomaru

solo déjame tu correo para mandártelo

**Kohaku Rain no Tsuki: **Gracias a Kohaku por su comentario que me inspiro hacer la imagen del producto de sombra de Sesshy-sama jajaja!

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, ya que tu llamaste a la linea xD


	3. Parte III:Amores Y Secretos Salvajes

Inuyasha no nos pertenece y no tenemos dinero así que ni piensen en demandarnos ni nos pertenece el show de Laura en América esto es por pura diversión -.-

Nota: Sigan mandando sus comentario e ideas serán bienvenidas!! O incluso si les quieren hacer preguntas a los personajes tambien son bienvenidas…

es para otra idea en el fic ! Muchas gracias a las personas que mandaron ideas… se tomaran en cuenta incluso algunas se tomaron en cuenta para este capitulo, se mencionaran después del capitulo…

Gomen nasai por la tardanza… de verdad lo siento… se me había acabado la azúcar y andaba de mal humo jajaja… pero ya regrese! Espero que les guste este capitulo había pensado terminarlo hasta aquí pero decidí alargarla un poquito mas… pueda ser que me tarde mas por que mañana entro a la Universidad y clases de nuevo -.- pero igual esto será mi deshago así que la seguiré…

Una cosa mas… desde el capitulo pasado e estado trabajando en las imágenes para los comerciales y ya están si se puede decir virtualmente a la venta jiji… lo único que tienen que hacer es mandarme un comentario con su correo y el producto que quieren y tratare de mandarselos lo antes posible los primeros diez se pueden llevar algo extra o promoción extra, conste los primeros diez! Pero si no lo que pueden hacer también es mandarme un correo a meli.licious247gmail … okay ahora si disfruten!! Ja-ne

**LAURA EN AMERICA**

**PARTE 3 DEL ESPECIAL DE INUYASHA**

"**Amores Y Secretos SALVAJES! "**

**Miroku: **Canten todos conmigo!!

Miroku quien?

Miroku tu?

Miroku yo?

Miroku Ha-Ha (_repite 3x_)

Valor…. a la luz si eres un Gay tu…. Píenselo es tu vida y si dicen…po que digan

_::entra Naraku de repente::_

**Naraku:** Que digan lo que quieran

**Miroku: **Valor…Valor

**Naraku: **Musho valor!

**Miroku:** Que oscuro es un armario

Sal de ahí

**Naraku: **SAL DE AHÍ!

**Miroku: **Y vente aquí

Tu destino es ser feliz

**Miroku y Naraku: **Fiesta, fiesta… pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma pluma gay (3x)

**Miroku: ** Que importa que yo y Naraku seamos gay

Hemos nacido gays…

Aunque cueste hay que gritarlo

SOY GAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

**Todos: **Fiesta fiesta

Pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma pluma gay(_3x)_

**Miroku y Naraku: **Marica Quien?

Miroku Tu?

Naraku Yo?

Bueno pues los dos… Ha-Ha

_::Todos aplauden fuerte::_

**Laura:** Que bárbaros… pero que bárbaros bravo bravo… hmm… pero que hace Nakaru aquí?

**Naraku: **Es NARAKU humana insolente! Y estoy aquí porque…nunca me sacan ,-.-,

**Laura:** Pues mira como te saco _::llegan los de seguridad y se llevan a Naraku::_

**Naraku: **Yo me refería en el programa!!!!

**Laura: **fuera fuera fuera…shoo…bueno ya que se fue el metiche...BIENVENIDOS de nuevo a LAURA EN AMERICA! Hoy tenemos un show impactante, emocionante, enternecedor, apasionante, impresionante, extraordinario,asombroso, conmovedor….

**Todos: O.o si ya captamos la idea!!!**

**Laura:**Hay que humor de veras ¬¬u pero bueno como les decía en esta parte del show tenemos a nuevos invitados con secretos muy pero muy reveladores, que impactaran! Que enloquecerán! Que emocionaran!

**Publico: **Como que ya párele a los sinónimos…

**Laura: **BUENO PUES HIJOS DE SU PINK FLOYD!! ESTE ES MI PU$#O PROGRAMA Y YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO!!

**Camarógrafo**Laura las pastillas…

**Laura: **_::le llevan las pastillas y se las toma. Ya calmada y bien dulce:: _Hola mi lindo publico… pues como les decía tenemos un buen programa con nuestros invitados de siempre y algunos nuevos también. Y el tercer caso de este especial se llama – "Amores y Secretos SALVAJES!" y démosle la bienvenida al chico por quien todas se derriten, al chico que todas quieren, hasta chicos lo quieren…y hasta yo me lo quiero llevar para una noche caliente… sin de decir mas, que paaaaase Sesshomaru!!!!

**Camarógrafo****: O.o **El nombre de el si lo pudo decir…casi no se ve la preferencia…

_::Las mujeres del publico gritan de __emoción, incluso unos hombres de dudosa precedencia. Sesshomaru les lanza besos al publico y algunas del publico se desmayan::_

**Laura:** Bienvenido precioso…digo Sesshomaru

_::Sigue mandando besos al publico::_

**Inuyasha:** Quien invito a ese idiota!?

**Sesshomaru: **Gracias Srta. Laura. Soy el mas popular de verdad creías que no me invitarían?

**Laura: **Tiene razón Inuyasha todas se derriten por este bomboncito. _::Inuyasha ignora el comentario y sigue escondiéndose de Miroku detrás de Kagome y Kikyo::_Bueno querido Sesshomaru me cuentan por ahí que te esta marchando bien tu carrera televisiva verdad?

**Sesshomaru: **Pues si mis produ-

_::Miroku nota a Sesshomaru y corre hacia el, se arrodilla y le agarra la mano::_

**Miroku: **Quisieras ser padre de mis hijos?

**Inuyasha:** Miroku eres un gran ZORRO!

**Sesshomaru: **_::se pone blanco:: _Pues mira …la verdad no le hago a eso… además creo que mi _hermanito _se acaba de poner celoso…

**Inuyasha: **Queee!?? _::Miroku se le tira encima a Inuyasha abrazándolo cariñosamente:: _te odio Sesshomaru!

**Miroku: **De verdad estas celoso Inuyasha…. TE AMOOOOOO!!!!

**Kouga: **Como la ven…de verdad se te pasa el agua Inuyasha! Hahahaha _::se ríe histéricamente::_

**Inuyasha: **_trata de quitárselo de encima:: _noooo….no es cierto…quitate monje depravado! Me caías mejor cuando andabas tocándoles el trasero a las chicas…

**Miroku:** No pues si quieres puedo hacer eso también…en fin ya me había acostumbrado…pero te lo tocaría mas a TI!!!!! XD

**Laura: o.o; **

**Sesshomaru: **Pues como decía antes de que el novio de este 1/3 de hombre me interrumpiera-

**Inuyasha:** ¿Cómo que 1/3 de HOMBRE?

**Sesshomaru: **Pues al principio eras mitad demonio y mitad hombre… y ahora hasta partiste por mitad a tu parte de hombre… haciéndote un tercio de hombre…

_::Inuyasha empieza a contar con sus dedos::_

**Sessho****maru: **Y por lo visto tienes mitad de cerebro ¬.¬u

**Inuyasha: **_::Sigue contando:: _AGGHHHHHH!!! No se cuanto es 1/3 pero se que no es bueno!! Sesshomaru y tu eres,,,, eres,,, un modelito barato!!!

**Sesshomaru: **Me pagan 100,000 yen por cada comercial y recibo el 70 de todas las ganancias del producto que vendo no soy nada barato…

_::El publico aplaude::_

**Inuyasha: **Deja de hablar así con numeritos!! NO ENTIENDOOOOOO!!

**Kikyo: **Wow….que inteligente eres Sesshomaru…

**Inu****yasha:**_::le da ataque estilo anime:: O.o _Kik..Kikyo…

**Kagome: **Si … nunca había visto ese lado tuyo… tan sexy

**Inuyasha¿**Kagome tu también? T.T

**Laura: **Antes de seguir con unas preguntas que nos han mandado tus fans y el publico, _::lee tarjetitas:: _dice aquí que… O.O…quieres confesar algo…

**Publico: O.O**

**Laura: **Pero todo eso después de los comerciales!!

**Publico: **

**:::::::::::::::COMERCIAL::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sesshomaru¿Cuándo esta con su novio de repente le agarra comezón?**

_sale Kagome rascándose por todos lados_

**Sesshomaru¿A probado todo … pero nada parece funcionar? **

_Kagome dice si con su cabeza::_

**Sesshomaru: Pruebe el nuevo shampoo Sesshy-sama anti-pulgas… y dile adiós a las garrapatas y pulgas!**

**Satisfacción garantizada para usted y su NOVIO mascota….**

**Este producto no ha sido probado en animales… amamos los animales… ¬.¬**

**Productos**** Sesshy-sama® inc FACILITANDO LA VIDA DIARIA PARA DEMONIOS Y HUMANOS!**

**:::::::::::::::FIN COMERCIAL:::::::::::::::**

**Laura: **Y estamos de vuelta! Nos habíamos quedado con Sesshomaru _::voltea a ver a Sesshomaru quien esta teniendo una pelea de muecas con Inuyasha::_.. umm… Sesshomaru…

**Sesshomaru: **Si Srta. Laura _::empieza a tirar besos al publico otra vez y otras chicas se desmayan::_

**Laura:** Sesshomaru… crees que puedes dejar de tirar besos, porque nos vamos a quedar sin público despierto si sigues así. Bueno antes que reveles tu secreto tus fans han mandado algunas preguntas para que las contestes. Pregunta numero uno:

Querido Sesshy,

¿Cuándo lanzaras un nuevo producto y si lo pido me lo llevarías a mi casa?

Esta pregunta es de Hina Michiru.

**Sesshomaru: **Mi querida Hina Michiru estamos lanzando nuevos productos Sesshy-sama cada dos dias si es posible… y sobre si te lo puedo llevar yo personalmente, pues _::murmura:: _si me obliga mi manager ni modo…

**Laura: **Pues como que no escuchamos lo último pero igual… la siguiente pregunta dice así:

Queridismo Sesshy,

Tengo un problema con uno de tus productos¿Por qué a mi no me dura la sombra en el agua, ayer me moje porque estaba lloviendo y se corrió toda? Y ¿Eres gay? Y ¿Puedes hacer la sombra color morado? es mi color favorito… bueno eso es todo… besitos tu fan #1.

Hombre con Almas malvadas

**Sesshomaru: **Naraku ya te dije que si sigues comprando los productos pirateados no te van a servir! Ve Srta. Laura con la gente que tengo que tratar… digan NO A LA PIRATERIA! Y no soy gay! Y solo hay color ROJO asi q no chingues Naraku!

**Naraku: **Hayyy que genio…ya no te compro nada! _::entra y sale corriendo del estudio cuando ve que Laura le saca la escopeta::_

**Laura:** La siguiente pregunta es para todo el grupo O.o y dice:

Para todos:

¿Cuál es el Pokemon más tonto?

DE: KoHaku Rain no Tsuki

**Sesshomaru: **O.o que clase de pregunta es esa?!?!

**Inuyasha: **Yo se…Yo se!! La cosa azul que se mueve de un lado a otro es medio pend$#o...

**Kouga: **No seas imbecil… el mas pend$#o es el q parece tortuga

**Kagome: **El squirtle? No… no creo mas bien una pelota rosada que solo canta

**Kikyo: **Yo creo que el enano que anda con todos esos… con el montón de bolas… a ver que chico normal anda con tantas bolas…

**Miroku: **Yo ando con bolitas en mi collar para tapar mi agujero negro…

**Inuyasha: **Si Miroku…no lo dudamos hoy …que para eso es…. ¬¬

_::se para un niño del publico muy parecido a ASH!::_

**Ash: **¿Oigan como que raro? Además no es mi culpa… el degenerado es el Prof. el las hizo redondas yo lo quiero convencer para que las hiciera cuadradas…

**Personajes de Inuyasha: O.ou**

**Kikyo: **Esta bien descartemos al mocoso… el gato raro que habla…

**Kagome: **¿Por qué el? Si seria el más inteligente porque es el único poke cosa que habla

**Inuyasha: **Los del equipo Rocket!

**Kouga: **Dijeron Pokemon no gente, estupido!

**Inuyasha: **A pues me doy…. -.-

**Miroku: **_::corre donde Inuyasha:: _A pues si te das…. Yo te quierooooo!! _::Inuyasha corre para esconderse de Miroku::_

**Sesshomaru: **¿Bueno y entonces cual es el mas tonto?

_::Naraku les grita desde adentro del foro::_

**Naraku: **Si serán pan de ajos! EL MAS PEND es el PICKACHU LA BOLADITA AMARILLA!

**Todos: Quee? O.o**

**Naraku: **Si porque siempre dice "PIKA PIKA…Y NO SE RASCA…" XD

**Todos: O.OU**

_::SE LEVANTA PICKACHU ENOJADO Y ELECTROCUTA A TODOS LOS DEL SET::_

**Laura: **¿!Quien dejo entrar a ese ratón color pipi¿!Ahh quien?!

_::el camarógrafo y el productor se hacen los locos, los de seguridad se ponen protectores contra la electricidad y sacan a pickachu que esta bien enojado y a un Ash __achicharrado.::_

**Pickachu: **_**::de lejos:: **_Pika..Pika _::les saca el dedo a todos::_

**Ash: **No sabia que era por eso pickachu… ya te rasco… _::Pickachu vuelve a electrocutar a Ash::_

**Laura: **Suficientes preguntas por ahorita. Sesshomaru, tu querías confesar algo en mi grandioso programa verdad…

**Sesshomaru: **Yo no diría tan grandioso _::Laura se le queda viendo con cara de matar y soba la escopeta::…_ si… si es cierto yo quería hacer un confesión este día.

**Laura: **Pero antes de tu confesión vamos a un comercial! No se enojen son los ratings están bien arriba!!

**Sesshomaru: **No me quejo además son míos XD

**:::::COMERCIAL::::::**

**Sesshy: Cuando estas en el baño del avión**

**Cuando estés en la tina**

**Cuando estés en la cama**

**En la mañana….**

**O en la tarde…. O la noche**

**O las tres**

**SE NECESITA…………………………………………………………**

…………………………………………………………………………

**PROTECCION!**

**SI protección…los nuevos condones Sesshy-sama son de alta calidad y satisfacción… porque es un riesgo que ni yo el gran Sesshomaru tomaría…Protegete!**

**Inuyasha: Solo tu conoces el poder de tu espada! Si tienes un poder como el mío utiliza condones Inuyasha!**

**Miroku: Si todavía no quieres que tengan tus hijos protegete…condones MIROKU!**

**Sesshomaru: Llama ya paga 1 y llevate los 3!!! Deslumbra a tu pareja sin miedo!**

**Productos Sesshy-sama Inc **

**Facilitando la vida diaria para Demonios y Humanos**

**POR TU COMPRA**** LLEVATE GRATIS UNA FOTO DEL SEXY SESSHY SIN CAMISA!! SI SIN CAMISAAAAA!! **

**:::::FIN COMERCIAL:::::**

**Laura: **Y estamos de regreso con nuestros queridos invitados… tengo una pregunta… Miroku porque hiciste un comercial de condones, que no eres gay?

**Miroku: **Pues me pareció buena inversión en el momento... no discrimine a los gays… que nosotros también necesitamos protección ,-.-,

**Laura: **Perdón flor…. No sabía que fueras tan sensible

**Miroku: **El hecho que prefiera el chorizo con huevo sin tortilla en el desayuno no me hace robot…TENGO SENTIMIENTOS SRTA. LAURA!! _::se pone a llorar::_

**Laura: **_::Le soba la espalda:: _Ya…ya…shhh…shhh… si es cierto perdón…no lo quise decir con mala intención… para que me perdones voy a dejar que abraces a Inuyasha… _::llama a los de seguridad para que retengan a Inuyasha::_

**Inuyasha: **Que…queee!!! No me jodN O.O…_::se le tira Miroku y lo abraza:: …._nooooooo!!!

**Sesshomaru: **Ahora que esta contenta la niña y el tercio de hombre… ¿puedo revelar mi secreto?

**Laura: **No… vamos con los siguientes invitados tu secreto puede esperar… _::se voltea al publico:: _en este caso de "Amores y Secretos Salvajes" tenemos a una pareja muy pero muy salvaje y peculiar, que parece estar muy feliz pero lo que uno de ellos no se imagina es la confesión que viene a decirles. Denle un aplauso y que pase Kirara!

_::Entra en el set la adorable Kirara chiquita… agacha la cabeza en forma de saludo cuando el publico le aplaude::_

**Publico: **_::aplaudiendo:: _Awwww que linda…

**Laura: **Bienvenida Kirara… parece que le has encantado a todo el publico

**Kirara: **_::Sonrie:: _Mew

**Inuyasha: **_feh…_yo puedo ser mas lindo….

**Kagome: **Cállate Inuyasha que es turno de Kirara

**Laura:**Bueno Kirara cuéntanos tu caso…

**Kirara: **_::se pasa la patita por su cara como gatito:: _Mew…mew mew mew mew… mew… mew

**Laura: **_::muy atenta con el codo apoyado en la silla y su mejilla apoyada en su mano de forma pensativa:: _Aha … aha entiendo… o sea que hace poco tu pareja ha estado llegando noche… bien ¿y que mas?

**Kirara: **Mew mew… mew mew mew

**Laura: **Ya veo tenían una buena relación… nunca te había tratado mal hasta hace poco… y ya lo habias salvado varias veces… que mal, que mal

**Kirara: **Mew mew

**Laura: **No pues asi como me dices que es parece que si anda de zorrito…

**Kirara: **MEW! MEW!

**Laura: **Ahhh! Ya entendí es mitad zorrito! Bueno que paseeeeeee el Zorrito Shipso….

**Personajes de Inuyasha: SHIPPO!!! O.OU**

_::entra Shippo y el publico lo abuchea, shippo se asusta y sale corriendo para donde Laura::_

**Inuyasha: **¿Cómo es que andas con Kirara¿Y como no nos dimos cuenta?

**Kagome: **O.o de veras… si Sango se llega a dar cuenta te mata….

**Shippo: **SANGO ESTA AQUÍ?!?

**Kikyo: **Estaba, hasta que el novio le salio con que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha

**Shippo: **¿Inuyasha y Miroku son GAY?!? Ya sabia que eras algo rarito Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha: **_::le da un puñetazo en la cabeza:: _Yo no idiota solo Miroku!!

**Laura:** Si claro..solo Miroku… pasando a otro tema, Shippo nos dice Kirara que has estado actuando distinto con ella¿Por qué es eso?

**Shippo: **_::Carita de inocente::_ Yooo… no para nada es solo que a veces llego muy cansado de matar demonios y ayudar a estos tarados a encontrar los fragmentos de la perla, y pues no le puedo dar el tiempo suficiente a mi amada kirara… _::Los ojos de Kirara se cristalizan y se le tira encima a Shippo::_

**Inuyasha:** Consigan un cuarto!

**Laura: **Kirara que tienes que decir al respecto _::Kirara le pasa la lengua en la cara a Shippo::… _como que si tienen que conseguir un cuarto… pero antes de eso, Kirara, tu tenias dudas antes de Shippo… de verdad crees lo que el te dice?

**Kirara: **_::hace si con su cabeza:: _Mew!

**Laura: **Vamos a ver si con este video sigues creyéndole al zorrito!! Rolen el video!

_::::::: INICIO DE VIDEO :::::::_

_Sale Shippo con una gatita muy parecida a Kirara. La abraza y la besa. _

_Shippo: Eres la única en mi vida, de veras… ¿Por qué no me crees?_

_La que se parece a Kirara: Mew… mew ::le hace no con su cabeza::_

_Pero luego de unos cariñitos y endulzamiento de oído la gatita se deja llevar._

_:::::: FIN DE VIDEO ::::::::_

**Laura: **Aja baboso ¿que tienes que decir ahora? _::le pega con un periódico que otra vez a saber de donde lo saco::_

**Shippo:** Peeerooo Srta. Laura esa es Kirara! _::dice inocentemente, Kirara dice no con su cabeza:: _Hay Kirara quizas no te acuerdas porque ese dia andabas con unas copitas de sake (sake es un tipo de alcohol que toman en Japón para los que no sabían jiji ) demás _::Kirara se pone roja de enojo:: _

**Laura: **Si serás cínico! QUE PASEEEE KORORO! _(Kororo es la gatita que sale en uno de los episodio se parece mucho a Kirara)_

_::Entra Kororo y le pega a Shippo, Kirara se les une y las dos le pegan… Shippo se convierte en el globo rosado. Se vuelve a sentar cuando los de seguridad sientan a Kirara y a Kororo en sus respectivos asientos::_

**Laura: **Kororo tu no sabias que te estaba engañando verdad?

**Kororo:**_::Dice no con su cabeza:: _Miau …. Miau miau

**Laura: **Ahhh ya veo a ti también te decía que te amaba… no pero que mal… a ver zorrito desgraciado que tienes que decir…

**Shippo: **Pues yo… yo me confundíaaaa! Que no ve que las dos se parecen! No es mi culpaaaa…. _::empieza a llorar::_

**Laura: ¬¬u ** … con que te confundías

**Shippo: **Si srta. Laura… _::sniff sniff::_

**Laura:**Y que tal las otras chicas¿tambien a ellas las confundiste con Kirara?

**Publico: **oOoOoooOOOo UuuUUuuu

**Shippo: **¿QuEeEe cuales?

**Laura: **ESTAS!! AHI ESTAN LAS IMAGENES!

_::: INICIO DE VIDEO :::_

_Sale Shippo con dos strippers en un 'table' muy elegante por cierto… _

_Shippo le mete dinero a una de las strippers que es muy parecida a ….luego lo sabran mwuahahaha_

_::: FIN DE VIDEO :::_

**Shippo: **Srta. Laura ese no soy yo!

**Inuyasha: **Jajaja te atraparon!!

**Laura: **No vengas con mentiras y tu Inuyasha 'Abajo' _::se cae Inuyasha::_

**Inuyasha: **_::todavía en el suelo:: _Como es que…puede hacer eso?

**Laura: **Tengo mis truquitos …. _::Laura agarra de la cola a Shippo cuando ve que se levanta y empieza a caminar lentamente fuera del set:: _¿Adonde vas?

**Shippo: **O.o a …a ningún lado Srta. Laura…. No es mi culpaaaa Kouga me llevo ahi!!! Waaawaaaawaaaa

**Kouga: **¿Queee yoo?

**Kagome: **¿Como es posible que lleves a un niño a ese tipo de lugares?!

**Kouga:** Ni que le haya puesto una pistola….

**Laura: **Ya que hablaste Kouga…. De que trabajas?

**Kouga: **Ahh… pues vera… yo soy psicólogo, masajista y un artista…

**Kagome: **DE VERDAD KOUGA?!? Haces todo eso??

**Laura: **¬¬ Miren el video…

_::: INICIO DE VIDEO :::_

_Sale Kouga caminando hacia un club muy elegante… la cámara se acerca al gran rotulo de neon que dice: __**La Cueva del Lobo—Kouga's Table!**_

_::: FIN DE VIDEO :::_

**Todos: O.o!**

**Laura: **Con que psicólogo?

**Kouga: ** Pues es casi igual… la gente llega y si quieren le pagan a uno para escuchar lo que ellos quieran decir aunque no les pongamos atención, y somos masajistas porque pues aunque no sean masajes normales… si son masajes….que les ayuda aliviar el estrés a nuestros clientes…. Y pues somos artistas porque tenemos que vernos siempre bien y hacer nuevas rutinas para impresionar… el trabajo es difícil!

**Kagome: **¿Como que un table!?

**Kouga: **No es tan malo… de veras…ya abrí 6 locales! Inuyasha es cliente frecuente!

**Kikyo y Kagome: **Inuyasha?!?!

**Inuyasha:** Quee…quee…

**Kouga: **El hecho que reserves a nombre de "Soy un Demonio Completo" lo hace obvio.

**Miroku: **Hay que reservar?

**Inuyasha: **Yo no reservo con ese nombre…a veces es 'Youkai no Hanyou'

**Todos: ¬¬u**

**Kouga: **Mis clubs son muy exclusivos, por supuesto que hay que reservar. Hasta tengo mi propio comercial…

**:::Comercial::::**

_**Sale Kouga con muchas chicas…**_

**Kouga: Te sientes aburrido, la era feudal te tiene de mal humor, sientes que no hay mujeres lindas y solo demonios….**

**PUES VENTE A LA CUEVA DEL LOBO—KOUGA'S TABLE **

**Donde te daremos atenciones especiales **

**Antes de las 12 open bar**

**Pronto abriremos un esta****blecimiento en la EPOCA ACTUAL eSpEraLo!**

**Este comercial ha sido producido por Sesshy Inc**

**:::Fin Comercial:::**

**Inuyasha: **Ahora el idiota de Sesshomaru también produce comerciales?!?!

**Sesshomaru: **Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy a dos asientos de distancia… en fin yo sabia que me tendrías envidia

**Inuyasha: **Yo no te tengo envidia…

**Kouga: **Que perrito mas envidioso… ¿Porque te molesta que tengamos éxito?

**Inuyasha: **_::Cruza los brazos y levanta una ceja:: _Si hay algo que me molesta mas que Sesshomaru y tu… son SESSHOMARU Y TU!!

**Kouga: **_::Ignora a Inuyasha:: _Kagome que dices… ¿te casarías conmigo?

**Sesshomaru: **La idea del comercial fue mía… y yo estoy haciendo un IMPERIO! No le hagas caso Kagome! Yo quiero… ¿QUE TE CASES CONMIGO?

**Todos: **¿QueEeEeeee?! _::algunas chicas del publico se ponen a llorar::_

**Kagome: **_::Se sonroja:: _Bueno..pues yo…

**Inuyasha: **Ella no quiere casarse contigo!

**Kagome: **Heyyy! Es mi decisión… no te metas…

**Inuyasha: **Tu eres mi mujer!

**Sesshomaru: **No es tu mujer! No la hagas ver como un objeto!

**Publico: **OooUUh!!

_::Los dos se ponen de pie frente a frente en pose de combate. Inuyasha saca sus garras y se pone en posición::_

**Inuyasha: **Garras de-

_::Sesshomaru se cubre::_

**Sesshomaru: **Espera!! Espera!!

_::Inuyasha queda con un pie en el aire sin moverse::_

**Inuyasha: **¿QUE PASA?!

**Sesshomaru: **Me acaban de hacer las uñas y tengo un comercial después de esto no puedo ir con mi pelo desordenado… sabes cuantas horas me toma tenerlo así de brillante y bonito?!?!

_::Inuyasha se cae estilo anime::_

_::Por el otro lado Kagome esta tratando de quitarle de separar a la Kirara de Kororo… pero de pronto se hacen grande y ya no las puede separar ni tampoco los de seguridad::_

**Laura: **Me van a destruir el set!!

**Camarografo: **Pero va a subir el rating!

**Laura: **Hmm… buen punto.

XxXoooooXxXOOOOxXxooooXxX XxXoooooXxXOOOOxXxooooXxX XxXoooooXxXOOOOxXxooooXxX

¿Que pasara con Kororo, Kirara y Shippo… se resolvera el triangulo salvaje o empeorara?

¿Le dara el 'SI' Kagome a Sesshomaru o se decidirá por Kouga o se decidirá por Inuyasha?

¿Quien mas quiere revelar sus secretos?

¿Dejara la Srta. Laura que aparezca Naraku?

¿Le destruirán el set a la Srta. Laura?

¿Por que Kouga puso un table?

¿Cuanto mas durara esta locura?- - Hasta que ustedes quieran jajaja

**Bueno ****decidí dejar este capitulo hasta aquí porque decidí seguirla un poco mas… y como que ya esta un poquito larguita jeje… y aparte porque soy malévola mwahahaha.**

**Tres comerciales! No los quiero acostumbrar pero como han sido tan buenos lectores estos comerciales van dedicados a todas las bellas personas que mandaron comentarios!**

**Ahora los agradecimientos! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO HASTA AQUI Y MUCHAS MAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO!! ARIGATOU!!**

**Speciales Gracias a:**

**--Tomoyo **porque fue idea de ella la del comercial de la comida de perro… y ya esta disponible el comercial de ella hecho por ella, ya saben que hacer solo mandar su correo en un comentario y les mandamos las imágenes de todos los comerciales si ustedes quieren…

**--****KoHaku Rain no Tsuki** por mandarme el chiste de Pok-e-mon como ves lo adorne un poquito espero que te haya gustado! Si no lo siento… gracias por el review!

**--Gabita19-91** gracias por el review!!! Espero que hayas disfrutado a tu Jaken y a tu Rin! Yay fuiste una de las primeras en recibirlos!

**--Shinji Kun112 **me alegra que te haya gustado…espero que este capitulo tambien! Arigatou por el review!

**--Sailor Psycho **ahi esta la razón por la que Kouga tiene mucho lana como dicen en mi país ($$), espero no te haya decepcionada y que en ves te haya sorprendido jejeje… Gracias de nuevo por el review y me alegra te haya gustado el ultimo capitulo!!

**--mai **Gracias por el review!!! Besitos besitos! Y ya ves que la Srta. Laura cosa seria con tantas cámaras escondidas jajaja

**--Willnira **jajajaja me gusto mucho tu idea de Shrek… no la descarto asi que estate pendiente! Yo tambien soy gran fan de Shrek jejeje…y tampoco descarto tus otras ideas las tomare en cuenta!! Gracias por el Review!

**--mercuryakane **graciassss!! Te gusto lo de la culebra yay!! Jajaja no estaba seguro si ponerlo pero bueno…jajaja… ahh y sobre si Sesshy te llevara los productos pues yo soy su manager así que si lo hará!! jajaja De nuevo solo mandame tu correo…

**--Sess Youkai **pues como vez no te he hecho gay a Kouga jajaja… no te preocupes creo que seguira asi…espero jajaja pero gracias por el review!!!

**-- Adriana Asakura de Mutou **gracias por el review!! Y pues a tu pregunta… solo mandame tu correo y pues yo obligare…digo le dire a Sesshy a que te lleve solo que no me lo vayas a traumar mucho… ya me lo mandaron así una vez y pues sale caro el psicólogo

**--LadyJ07** GRACIAS GRACIAS!! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el primer y el segundo capitulo espero que hayas disfrutado este tambien! Y gracias por tomar tu tiempo en escribir dos Reviews!! Muchas muchas gracias!! Y en especial que te hayan gustado los comerciales…

**--michiru kaioh ** graciaaaas por el review! Y pues yo te mando tu Rin y tu Jaken pa que te hagan la tarea jajaja… y te mando a Sesshy de paso… hay me lo cuidas es promocion de una tarde jiji…

**Bueno esas son todas las personas que mandaron un Review y a las que les estoy muy agradecidas porque ustedes me dan animo de seguir haciendo la historia Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Le quiero agradecer tambien a las personas que han puesto como su favorita esta historia casi lloro de la felicidad porque nunca pense que les gustaria tanto e incluso le agradezco a aquellas personas que me pusieron como una de sus autoras favoritas de verdad es un HONOR!! Gracias Gracias son lo mejor!!! LOS QUIEROOOO MUCHOOOO!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU (m)()(m)**


End file.
